Thieves in the dark
by Al daman
Summary: When The sword of heroes is stolen the students of the Jade Palace must accept the help from the most unlikely source. A thief.


The morning gong sounded filling the Jade Palace with a loud but somewhat calm noise signally the students of Master Shifu to awaken. On queue the five masters, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Tigress and Crane bolted out of their rooms and bowed in respect to the red panda. Well all except one, the newest edition to the 'team'.

"Good morning my stu-"clenching his fists Shifu grunted at bolted to Po's room.

"PANDA! Would you wake up with everyone else for- " He stopped in mid-sentence when opening his door revealed that he wasn't in his room. His right eye twitching he looked up and down the hallway mumbling to himself 'where has he gotten to?'. At that instant a pleasant aroma filled his nostrils and he snapped his fingers.

"He's in the kitchen. Alright students go off for breakfast and then resume your regular training routine."

After giving his instructions the five proceeded to the kitchen where Po was lost in his work cutting vegetables and tasting his famous soup making sure it retained it's seemingly flawless flavor.

"Hey Po." Monkey greeted.

"Wha- OH Cra-!"

Po oblivious to their presence was clearly startled or scared Sh*tless as most would describe. The sight was definitely amusing as Po juggled bowls and cutlery all about him until skillfully catching each piece until they each landed either in his hands, arms or right leg. Calming down Monkey and Mantis started clapping at his ability to keep the plates, laughing hysterically as they did so. Po at this point had set the bowls down on the bench and was now glaring at the duo.

"Sorry *_laugh_* Po it's just *_Laugh_* that was hilarious. " Mantis said in between fits of laughter that the rest of the five excluding Tigress had joined in.

His face loosening up into a smile Po finally spoke.

"Ah what the hell forgive and forget." Po then looked up at the ceiling.

"_Please get them_."

"Okay order up."

The five then gave their orders.

"Soup."

"Soup"

"Soup"

"Soup"

"Got it. So what can I get you that isn't tofu?" Po asked now looking at Tigress with one of his carefree grins spread across his face.

Tigress just stood there glaring at Po, whose smile slowly died down.

"Tofu it is."

Mantis and monkey chuckled again at this. Po then slid each person their meal and then sat down to eat his own.

"Po you gotta tell me what's the secret ingredient is." Viper asked.

"If I tell you it wouldn't be very secret."

"Touché" Crane piped up.

After eating their meals Po came around collecting everyone's dish and left them on the counter before following them out to the training hall. The day went on as usual Po would get his ass handed to him by a training dummy even though he could undergo the other course to some level of success. The others did what they usually did until night came. They all left for dinner and then for bed.

* * *

Whilst they slept three mysterious figures entered the hall of warriors their footsteps resonating no sound. They could have been mistaken for ghosts except for their opaque appearances. With unnatural swiftness they came upon their target 'The Sword of Heroes'. Snatching their prize they turned and left leaving a note left where the sword once stood. Upon leaving the hall their dark cloaks flapped in the wind gilding almost down the staircase unto the valley below.

* * *

The next morning Shifu entered the Hall of Warriors strolling peacefully when something caught his eye. The sword, it was gone! How was this possible he thought until he snatched up the note that the cloaked figure had left the night before. His eyes grew wider and wider.

"I thought they were just a myth." He muttered.

Rushing as fast as he could to his students he finally arrived at his destination.

"STUDENTS! The unthinkable has happened come!" he called out.

The five and Po exchanged looks of confusion before following Shifu out the door.

"Master what is this abou-" Tigress' question was cut short when she realized the disappearance of the Sword.

"Who could've done this Master?"

Sighing Shifu replied.

"When I realized it was gone I found this note it simply reads "Courtesy of the Wu Sisters."

"Amateurs".

The group realized none of their own said that and their eyes were drawn to a figure wearing a dark brown cloak with a cloak covering his face. He also wore greaves that covered his shins and brandished a bow that hung diagonally from his left shoulder and a quiver holding several arrows to match. He stood just at the main door of the hall of Warriors.

"What?" Viper finally asked breaking the silence.

"I called them amateurs, if you're going to steal something you should be smart enough not to tell the person you stole it from that it was you who did it."

Replied the figure who was now silently walking towards them.

Shifu clearly annoyed at the figure's intrusion spoke, his eyes narrowing.

"And you are?"

"Where are my manners. I am Gareth, Master Thief at your service." Gareth said bowing to the group of seven.

"Thief? Were you responsible for this? Demanded Tigress.

"Me? No. My work is a little more refined than this. When I steal something no one notices. I'm rarely seen but never caught. I heard of your predicament and so I offer my…services."

Crane now spoke.

"And what do you want in return?"

The stranger smiled in his hood.

"Simple, you're help."

Everyone just stared at him blankly. Shifu surprisingly confused by what he meant replied.

"If you're a 'master' thief, why do you need us?" He said saying master sarcastically.

"The Wu sisters though not as subtle as me know how to cover their tracks. Of course I've asked around but so far I only have one solid lead. I need you're help because together we can track them down before the trail goes cold. You need me because I have the necessary skills to follow them and eventually steal back the sword from them, and I need you because from what I've heard you can put up quite the fight."

"That's an understatement dude! You won't find better fighters in all of China!" The statement had obviously come from Po, which had earned glares from his friends.

It was now Mantis who spoke.

"Yeah what do you hope to get out of this, thief?" Saying the last word with immense distaste.

Gareth smiled.

"Apparently the Wu sisters are quite infamous. I've a reputation to protect. Annnnd the Wu sisters are bound to have quite the collection of expensive items. Items I wouldn't mind to get a hand of."

"Very well." This response shocked all of the five and Po.

"You may stay the night here and tomorrow we will begin our search. But be warned if I so much as see something missing I will kick you out here faster than you can say steal. Am I clear?"

Gareth pulled back his hood revealing himself to be a wolf. What was mot interesting about his face was the scar that lay vertically across his right eye and the fact that the eye itself was green in comparison to his blue left eye.

"Crystal."

"Good now everyone to the kitchen time for dinner." Shifu commanded.

Tigress eyed Gareth with daggers whilst the group went off to the kitchen. Everyone sat at the table whilst Po made his famous secret ingredient soup that everyone loved.

"So Gareth-" Monkey began.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with your eye."

"This ol' thing?" He asked tapping just to the side of his eye.

"You see I'm a bit of an inventor. I usually make thing that help with thieving such as flash bombs, that blind guards long enough to let me escape or climbing gloves.

"And the eye?" Po asked.

Chuckling to himself Gareth answered.

"Let's jut say I got involved with the wrong kind of people and well I lost my original one. So I started thinking and after several failed experiments I finally made this one."

"Whoa." Mantis gasped.

"Yeah Whoa,"

Finally Po had finished cooking and slid everyone their meals. Gareth looked at his meal and sniffed it. The aroma was nice and pleasant so he took his spoon and dipped it into the soup and brought the substance to his mouth.

The flavor almost exploded in his mouth sending his taste buds into a state of ecstasy.

"_I'm in heaven_." He calmly said as he continued to eat and enjoy his meal.

Whilst the wolf was lost in his meal, Tigress leant in towards Shifu to ask:

"_Why are we trusting him master, he's a thief! He can't be trusted!" _She whispered frantically.

"_Maybe not but we'll see where this goes, he might actually prove useful to us. We need to get back the sword." Shifu calmly replied._

"_But!"_

"_No butts, I have spoken."_

Gareth and heard the entire conversation but thought it best to hold his silence. He grew up as a ranger; of course his hearing would be well adjusted. But his past was his own. One that he only disclosed to a few select people.

"So tell me about yourselves, if I'm going to work with you I think it best we understand each other."

A conversation began where everyone explained their personalities. How Viper had a supportive character, Po was a can do kind of guy, Tigress believed in hard work, Mantis was well Mantis, Monkey liked to joke around and Shifu was caring and wise. The group surprisingly grew to like Gareth. He had a positive and patient attitude and was despite his first impression not cocky. He was quite accepting and funny and politely listened to everyone.

After dinner Po lead him to his room and Gareth thanked him. As he crawled into his bed he smiled to himself. This was going to be quite profitable indeed.


End file.
